Harry and Draco Crack Smut
by phanpalace
Summary: Harry and Draco get into some ...naughty things. Smut and some profanity. Not meant to be taken seriously, just something I wrote for my friend! Enjoy :)


Harry never thought this would happen to him. He has wanted Draco Malfoy for so long. Dracos beautiful silver blond hair got Harry so turned on. It reminds him of a soft polar bear, which Harry has a fetish for polar bears. Draco began to rub up and down Harry's thigh and the Gryffindor boy whimpered with satisfaction and need. The silver haired boy had an animalistic glow in his eyes. Draco for sure did not love Harry, but he knew Harry loved him, he could see it all in his eyes.

"Oh god, please Draco hurry up", said Harry.

"Jeez Harry! I've barely touched you"

Harry whimpered again. Draco grabbed his 12 inch dildo from the bedside table, it was about 3 inches wide. The young black haired boys eyes widened and said "OH YES, Draco you're going to put that in me?! Jesus fuck. Yes." Draco only laughed, a deep sexy low laugh. Harry shook with joy.

"You have to call me sir, okay Harry?"

"Okay….sir.."

"That's right you little slut boy"

Harry's dick began to harden, he loved being called a slut. Draco began to unzip Harry's black pants quickly. He unleashed Harry's giant 8 inch dick, it was so perfect. Draco's dick began to harden as well. Draco grasped Harry's dick and began to go up and down already fast.

"OH GOD DRACO YES"

"CALL ME SIR YOU PEASANT!"

"Unnnngnggg mmmm, Sir, thiiss feels so good!", Harry screamed.

Draco smirked his little faggot boy smile. He quickened and Harry breathed really hard. Draco told him he's not allowed to cum until he tells him to. Harry holds it in as best he can but Draco is just so damn sexy. Draco suddenly shoves Harrys cock in his mouth and sucks greedily.

"AHHH sir!"

Draco can feel Harry begin to really need to cum. He takes Harry's glorious dick from his mouth. He takes out his big dick from his purple underwear and Harry's eyes widen once again. His dick is 8 and a half inches. Harry grabs Dracos dick and begins softly stroking. Draco yells harder to Harry. So Harry squeezes him.

"MM you peasant slut, you really know how to get me hard," Draco whispered.

Draco tells Harry to stop stroking. Draco grabs lube from his bedside table and puts it all over his dildo and commands Harry to flip over.

"Flip over so I can fuck you in the arse with this huge dildo."

"Yes, sir.."

Harry flips over swiftly. Draco shoves the dildo in as fast as possible then quickly brings it almost out then shoves it back in.

"Ueshrsiurhvj SIR I LOVE IT, I'M YOUR LITTLE SLUT YES!"

Draco begins to shove it in so far and Harry keeps screaming like a little bitch whore. Draco's dick is so hard he needs to do something with it, but he must please Harry. Draco shoves the dildo in Harry repeatedly going so fast. He then begins to masturbate, his dick can't take seeing Harry squirming everywhere. He goes up and down his own big dick. He feels himself coming and Harry says he can't take it anymore.

"I am now going to fuck you so hard we break this goddamn bed."

"Oh yES! Sir please! Fuck me in the ass so hard, I want to feel your giant dick in me!"

The horny silver haired boy, positioned himself at Harry's love hole. It looked so small, Draco couldn't wait to destroy it just like he did to Nevil and Dudley. He plunged his hard as rock dick in Harry.

"OH sir! You're so big! I love your cock sir!"

"I know you do, you little slut."

Harry thrusted against Draco signaling for Draco to begin riding him like a horse. Draco began to beat against his little slut arse. His dick deepening in Harry. He went deeper and faster. Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's flip to the side so I can give you a hand job at the same time"

"Yes sir"

Draco flipped them so they were positioned so Draco could get to Harry's beautiful cock and balls. Draco kept slamming into Harry from the side.

"yes sir! YES SIR!"

Draco reached around and grabbed Harry's dick firmly and went up and down so quickly.

"You do your dick and I'll rub your balls."

"Yes sir"

Draco kept pounding into Harry, Harry loved the forceful roughness of it all. Draco played with Harrys balls. Harry grabbed his own dick and began to go up and down just like Draco did. Harry was a mess and was about to cum.

"You can cum now Harry! Oh god yes…mmm your arse is so great!"

"Oh my god sir! I will cumm! AHHhhh"

Harry cums all over the sheets and Draco put his hand in front to catch some. Draco flipped Harry over forcefully and rubbed the cum all on his own dick.

"Lick it all off Harry, I haven't cum yet.."

Harry gratefully began to lick Dracos firm dick. It tasted so good, like salty peanuts! Harry began to suck hard.

"HardER PEASANT!"

Harry sucks even harder and gets all the cum off of his dick. Harry plays with Draco's balls too. Draco screams and cums like Harry did, hard and loud.

"AAAAAAAhhhdfvhb Harry! JESUS yes! Oh fuck harry yes!"

They lay on the bed together for a minute.

"We must do this again sometime, you slut."

"Yes, sir."

**THE END**

_Lmao hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Lots o love xxx lis_


End file.
